


Worth My While

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Of colds and horror movies and overprotective husbands.





	Worth My While

[Worth My While](https://open.spotify.com/track/7gHJAee8FZay1EuyaGUVD8) \- Jacob Early 

 

 _(you have me wrapped up)_ **  
**

 

There’s a pitiful groan from the swathe of blankets and black curls next to him, and Chris yelps when cold toes hit his calves.

 

“Hey,” he murmurs, tugging back the comforter and drawing his legs back like a snail into its shell. “Get your own warmth.”

 

Darren throws his arm out over Chris’ body and tugs him close, ignoring the way Chris has curled into himself in an unbudging ball. “I feel like death,” he groans into Chris’ shoulder, beard tickling his freckled skin.

 

Chris dislodges his arm from underneath their bodies and curls it around Darren, humming in sympathy. “It’s a cold, Darren. It’ll pass.”

 

“It feels like mono.”

 

“Have you  _had_  mono?”

 

“No, but Chuck did.” Darren snorts from where his face is turned into Chris’ neck. “He didn’t go on another date for like six months.”

 

“I’m pretty sure yours is just a cold, Dare. You know I’d never be so tacky as to give you mono.”

 

“A cold that’ll have me on my deathbed.”

 

Chris stretches, and in doing so, dislodges their little cocoon. Darren whines and scrambles to find the warm spot again, while Chris swats at his grabby arms. “Nuh uh. Sorry love, as much as I’d like to stay in bed with you and listen to your grovelling, I have work to do.”

 

Darren pouts woefully, and Chris feels just a little sorry for him.

 

“Do you want some Nyquil?” he asks, pressing a kiss to Darren’s forehead.

 

“It makes me sleepy.”

 

Chris draws the curtains, skin prickling in the dry coolness of the air conditioning. “God knows you need it Dare,” he murmurs, but from the steady rise and fall of Darren’s chest, he’s sure the words fall on deaf ears.

 

He switches off the A/C and wonders whether he should be concerned about how warm Darren’s skin had been under his lips.

 

_(you have me inside and out)_

 

“I think the effect of a horror movie is sort of lost when you watch it in the middle of the day.”

 

Chris crosses his legs atop the couch and pats his lap for Darren to drop his head into. “Unless you want me screaming and making your headache worse,” he says, “the sun stays out and the blinds stay open.”

 

Darren’s finally made his way out from the bedroom, looking as much like a bedraggled puppy as a grown man can, and he’s convinced Chris to put aside the screenplay he’s working on for just a few hours.

 

“ _The Silence of the Lambs_  isn’t even paranormal or anything.”

 

“Darren, I get nightmares just looking at the front cover,” Chris replies, scooting his legs apart just a little farther. He threads his fingers through Darren’s hair, scratching lightly. “This has just been on my list.”

 

Darren makes a little groan of appreciation under Chris’ touch. “What’s next?”

 

“ _Blue is the Warmest Colour._ ”

 

“Mm, french.” He tilts his head up towards Chris a little. “Wait for me to watch it?”

 

Chris’ fingers tighten just a bit in Darren’s hair, savouring the way the curls catch and part between them. “You know I will.”

 

_(you have my heart tired)_

 

“It’s not right,” Chris murmurs, later.

 

The credits are slowly rolling by, and Darren’s righted himself on the sofa. He sips his green tea and offers it to Chris, who accepts it, knowing that Darren will roll his eyes fondly when he grimaces.

 

“What’s not right?” Darren asks, taking the tea back and blowing over the top of it carefully.

 

“That he gets away. Sure, he helps Clarice, but he kills and  _eats_  people.” Chris isn’t sure why he’s so caught up over this, why the ending of the movie doesn’t sit right, even though it’s just that- a movie. “They let him get away,” he repeats, and Darren grins.

 

“Yeah, well there’s a sequel all about it. Even bloodier than this one.”

 

Chris shudders. “Not a chance. Next time Brian catches a moth, you’re getting the dustpan.”

 

Darren looks at him carefully, and Chris squirms a little under his gaze. “In an ideal world,” Darren starts, tea-warmed hands playing with the material of Chris’ pajama pants, “every wrong deed goes punished.”

 

“But this isn’t an ideal world.”

 

“That’s it. If you’re dealt a bad hand, you can’t expect vengeance for it.”

 

Chris looks at Darren’s lithe fingers, tanned and familiar against the blue material. “I hope reincarnation’s a thing then.”

 

“Why?”

 

He sees Darren’s face, skin just a little paler than usual, eyes dark and heavy with exhaustion. “So that if Destiny or God or the Three Fates or whatever, let a person off who’s done wrong in one life, they’ll just have to pay for their sins in another. Give them the satisfaction of thinking they’ve gotten away with it when soon, it’ll all just come crashing down.”

 

“That’s a little morbid, sweetheart.”

 

Chris lays his fingers over Darren’s. “Hey, I need a backup if my shovel and I can’t carry out vengeance on our own.”

 

Darren laughs, and he still looks  _beautiful_. “I don’t doubt your abilities for a second.”

 

“No one should,” Chris replies seriously, and he is.

 

He’s deadly serious when it comes to the people he loves.

 

_(you're definitely worth my while)_


End file.
